


Rose Colored Memories

by dragonydreams



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: Sharing a quiet moment.





	Rose Colored Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castlefringereader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castlefringereader/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment, and Warner Bros. Television.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: Happy Belated Birthday @thoughtsandlife23!
> 
> Author's Note 2: Inspired by [this photo prompt](https://wordsfrompictures.tumblr.com/post/181307094474/prompt-5) at @wordsfrompictures.

"Tell me a childhood memory," Nyssa requested, turning her head from where it lay on Sara's stomach to look up at her beloved's beautiful face. "A happy one."

Sara continued to run her fingers through Nyssa's thick, dark hair as she tried to think of a good story to share with the woman who had changed her life.

Sara pulled Nyssa up until they were lying side by side, facing each other, then pulled the blanket up over their shoulders, warding off the chill of the stone room. She took a moment to admire the way the candlelight flickered across Nyssa's bare shoulders before beginning her story.

"This is one of my best memories from my childhood," she began. "There was a park not far from my home and in the winter they would create an ice skating rink once it was cold enough. They rented out ice skates, but being the brat that I was, I made my parents buy me my own."

"You made them?" Nyssa questioned, a teasing lilt to her voice.

"Well, I pestered them until they got them for me for my birthday," Sara clarified. "I wouldn't shut up about it until they caved to save their own sanity."

"Go on," Nyssa encouraged.

"When I was eight, I had this great red coat with a matching hat. I remember feeling so grown up when I wore them. It wasn't some bulky down coat that swallowed me whole, but it was tailored with a black velvety collar with more of the black velvet around my wrists and I loved it. 

I loved ice skating as a kid. Flying across the ice or spinning faster and faster until the world blurred around me - I couldn't get enough of it. Every day after school I'd beg my parents to take me to the rink. All that I wanted to do was be out on the ice. The days that it snowed while I was out there were magical."

"Wasn't it freezing?" 

"Probably, yeah." Sara shrugged. "But as a kid I barely noticed it. Or maybe I did and I just don't remember. All I remember now is the joy that I felt out on the ice." 

"Did you skate competitively?" Nyssa asked.

Sara shook her head. "I would have loved to, but no, we couldn't afford the coaches or private rink time, so I just skated every chance that I got."

"That was a lovely memory, thank you," Nyssa said, pulling Sara down for a kiss. 

When they parted, Sara asked, "Did you ever go ice skating as a kid?"

"Does this seem like a place that would have an ice skating rink?" Nyssa retorted with a snort.

"Well, no, but you were taken out into the world growing up, weren't you?"

"Yes," Nyssa hesitantly admitted. "I was educated abroad, but my boarding schools frowned on their students doing anything like having fun."

Sara rolled over until she was lying half on top of Nyssa, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "On our next mission, we should go ice skating."

Nyssa couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of her. "And when do you expect us to have time to do something so frivolous as ice skating? You know the rules. We cannot stray from our mission."

Sara flopped onto her back. "I know." She rolled back onto her side to look at Nyssa. "When do we get some time off?"

Nyssa sighed, her fingertip tracing the freckles on Sara's pale cheeks. "There is no 'time off' from the League, Beloved. You know this."

"I do," Sara acknowledged. "I just want to go be a normal couple. Just for a few hours, I want to be out in the world having fun with my girlfriend. Is that too much to ask?"

"To ask? Yes, it is." Nyssa said, apologetically. "It is a lovely dream, though. And now I've ruined the mood and made you sad."

"No, you haven't ruined anything. I just got caught up in the fantasy, that's all."

A wicked glint flickered in Nyssa's eyes as she trailed her fingers down Sara's neck and arm until she could tease a nipple. "And what other fantasies would you care to share with me?"

Sara's breath hitched as Nyssa continued to tease her. "Wouldn't you...like...to know," she panted.

"Oh, I would," Nyssa said, sliding down the bed until she could take Sara's other nipple in her mouth. 

Sara's hands fisted in Nyssa's hair. "Why don't I show you instead?"

Nyssa hummed her agreement against Sara's flesh and Sara guided her mouth farther down her body.

These were much better fantasies to indulge in, she thought to herself. And wonderful memories to create.

The End


End file.
